My Heart Lies in Connecticut
by shikiXichijo23
Summary: Trory. The story about the one who got away and how he intends to get her back. Though he never truly had her R
1. The First Entry

Before I left Hartford, I made a promise. It wasn't an actual promise, but I made it into one. I promised that I would find out why I was getting into so much trouble. I finally found out the reason today. As I was lying in my bed, thinking, it finally occured to me. I wanted something that I couldn't have. Something that belonged to someone else. It made me mad just to think about it, but it was true. The thing I wanted was the heart of another student at Chilton.

This is my first entry in this journal, and I'm pretty sure it will be my most important one. It's about how one girl, just one, made me feel happier than anyone else could. But I couldn't have her. She wasn't mine. Inside, I held how I felt from her for so long; I regret it. There was once though, that I told her I was madly in love with her, but back then, I was kidding. A few days later, everything I told her about how I felt became true. I found myself thinking about her when I was with someone else; whenever I saw her, I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. Then I tried to ask her out. There was a dance, but she turned me down. She called me stupid for even asking. That was the first time she ever broke my heart. At the dance, I saw her and her Prince Charming boyfriend. Because I was so mad, I just pretended that I really didn't like her and took it out on her boyfriend. Back then, I could have had any girl I wanted at that school; the one I wanted, however, was caught up with someone else.

The second time I ever had a chance at her (actually, it should count as the first!) was when she and her boyfriend had broken up. I didn't know it until after. Just my luck, my girlfriend had just broken up with me in front of everyone. Whenever I was sulking, she found me and we talked. It was just a simple conversation, but it lead to a kiss. I couldn't believe I had kissed her, but what shocked me after that was the fact that she kissed me back. The next surprise was whenever I saw her crying. I felt bad so I asked what did I do, but I didn't find out until a few days later that she had been crying because she was confused. I felt really stupid for asking her that night if she was crying because I bit her lip (which I didn't. I was just wondering if I did.) The one thing I did for her that I wouldn't have done unless she had asked: I went on a date with Paris. The day after our date, I talked to her. That's when I made two mistakes. 1) I told her that we were more friends material than dating material; 2) I told her who set us up. That made both girls mad. After Paris yelled at her, she came to me and told me that one date was not trying. That was the second time I tried to tell her how I felt. Whenever I told her I was in love with someone else, she thought I meant my ex-girlfriend, Summer.

The next time I tried to ask her out, she turned me down once again. That made me extremely mad. I had tickets to a band I didn't even like. I had gotten them just for her. Just my luck, her boyfriend came to Chilton so they could get back together. Watching how happy they were made me... confused. I didn't know how to feel; I didn't know what to do. That's when I started to get in trouble. Whenever we got casted as Romeo and Juliet, I thought that was a chance for me to get back at her boyfriend; and at her. Whenever we had to practice in her hometown, I took the opportunity to mess with his head. It worked so well, he decided to come watch us at rehearsel. When she found this out, she told me not to bring up our kiss. She told me the reason she didn't want him to know was because things were going well for them. That was the second (maybe the third) time she had broken my heart. The next night, I made my last mistake there. I tried to rob my friend's dad's bank. Stupid. The night of the performance, I told her that I had to go to military school in North Carolina. For some reason, it seemed as though she didn't want me to leave; she continued to think of ways I could get out of trouble. That's when I made my promise.

As I've read through this and thought back to that night, I realize that she might have cared about me in some very small way. I also realized that I love her. Whenever I get the chance to, I will go back. I will apologize to everyone I hurt. But the main reason why I want to go back, is to tell the girl in this entry about my reason for getting into trouble. It was her: Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.


	2. Six Years Later

AN: I appreciate the reviews and the people who subscribed to the story. At first I was going to leave it a one-entry think, seeing as I wrote it years ago. Now, I'm trying to get back into that mind set in order to write more. Here's a New Year's Eve gift!

~shikiXichijo~

D/c: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Six Years Later

_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore_

The only one to resist me was the only one to have stolen my heart. Being the "King of Chilton", I was able to get any girl I wanted. Every girl would've given anything just to go out with me. I had basically everything. Sure, there were some issues amongst my family, but who didn't have family issues? But with everything, the money, the power, the status, came a truckload of loneliness and longing for something; a companion; an equal. True, there were many attractive girls with a lot of "experience" physically. None of them, however, matched the odd Mary. She was innocently beautiful, had the brains to compete with me in a battle of the wits. She was just... different. Not in a bad way, don't get me wrong. Just different... refreshingly so.

Tristan lifted his head up from his writing. He began to chuckle to himself. Wow, he thought, the time that has passed between this entry and the last. He flipped to the first page and checked the date. Six years had passed and here he was, doing the same old thing. Here he was, writing about the one who got away. Tristan continued to chuckle to himself. She got away, alright. Every single time. Sighing, he suddenly was overcome with an idea. Picking up his cell and a piece of paper from his pocket, he tried to decipher his own rushed hand writing. Dialing the number, he waited patiently for the person to answer.

A female voice answered. "Hello?" Tristan grinned. "Hey Madeline." There was a long pause before the voice reappeared, confusion evident in her voice. "Um.. who is this and how did you get my number?" Tristan laughed out loud. "Madeline, it's me! Tristan! You ran into me a couple of weeks ago and told me to call you!"

"Oh! Hey cutie!"

"Hey. Um, I kinda need a favor from you."

"Sure, hon. What is it?" Madeline chirped. Tristan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I need to ask you about something. Someone is more like it." Tristan sighed. "Oh..." Madeline said, realizing to whom he was referring. "It's been this long and you still can't get over her?"

"Yep," he said, twirling his pen in his hand and looking at the journal entry before him. "Guess I haven't." The top sentence stuck out to him like a neon sign.

_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore_

AN: Okay unlike the first chapter, I kinda decided that I didn't want to do another entry. Hope you enjoyed it still. Thanks once again and I should be updating soon. Please review and have a Happy New Year!


	3. What I Would Do

AN: I'm getting a lot more encouraged to keep adding on! Every time I check my email and see that more people have subscribed or that I have received another review, I get so excited that I run into my room and start writing! Thank you guys so much! :)

D/c: I do not own Gilmore Girls

Chapter Three: What I Would Do

I don't know how long I can keep this up. Both the journal writing and the avoiding of her. I realize {about the journal writing} that I can never bring myself to complete my thoughts. I guess that means I have too many.

Last week I asked Madeline about Rory. Madeline had been keeping in touch with Paris and apparently, Rory and Paris had become good friends. Either way, I now have Rory's cell phone number and address currently in my possession. I feel like a stalker, somewhat. Hell, I probably am now. I guess that's how low I've sunk for her. So afraid to call her, yet not afraid to admit that I got all of her personal information without ever even contacting her. Yep. Sounds like the perfect makings of a stalker.

This is just amazing. I go to North Carolina to attend a military school and wind up, six years later, afraid to even call a girl. Ha! If only my roommates could see me now. The great Tristan Du Gray, afraid to call an innocent little Mary. I wouldn't blame them; I would even make fun of myself. Despite my fear, I would do anything just to hear her voice. I would give my life to see her face; smiling. Who am I kidding? I would give my life just to see her yelling that she hates me and watch her run off into the arms of her perfect husband, Bag Boy.

Huh. It's amazing just how much I am willing to give just to see her. Here I am, confessing the insanity of my love for a girl who doesn't even care about me in a lonely apartment room. It amazes me how the King of Chilton lost so much, his title, his friends, his "kingdom", all over one girl. One girl and I completely ruined my life. One girl caused me to go bad, even though the girl herself was so good. One girl's kiss, and I am acting shy around her like some naïve school boy with a crush. One girl and I pull a stupid stunt that gets me sent out of the state! And the funny thing is, she doesn't even know. She will never know what she's done to me. She drove me into a dark corner and has kept me there by the mere memory of her! I'm either really pathetic or really in love. As of now, I honestly cannot tell. No one knows how much I love her. It took me only a couple of years to fall and a couple more to admit it to myself. Now I wonder how many it will take for me to admit to her. How many years will it take me to grow a set in order to pick up the phone and call her?

Tristan suddenly threw down his pen. He ran out of his seat in search of his cell phone. "I gotta call her," he said quietly. As soon as he spotted it, it began to ring. Picking it up, he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Tristan." His eyes widened and his mouth gapped open as he suddenly realized who it was.

"Rory?"

AN: Yay! I personally think that I did a pretty good job with this chapter especially since I just wrote it today! I started to write more but I decided against it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and remember to review! Thanks again and I hope you have a happy New Year!

xoxo shikiXichijo23


	4. That Meddling Madeline

AN: I'm trying to update before I go back to school. Too bad that's tomorrow! I'm gonna try and keep updating at least every week. Don't quote me on that! I can only promise that I will try!

D/c: Do not own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls (except for this fan fiction, of course!)

Chapter Four: That Meddling Madeline

_Recap: _

_As soon as he found it, it began to ring. Picking it up, he answered. "Hello?"_

"_Hey Tristan." His eyes widened and his mouth gapped open as he suddenly realized who it was._

"_Rory?"_

"Hey," Rory replied, her voice filled with awkwardness. "Um...how have you been?" Tristan could not form a proper response. "Uh... I -do... huh?" Rory started to laugh. "I said how have you been?"

"Oh um, I've been... I've been..."

"Good? Bad? Somewhere in between?" Rory started laughing again. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call again later?"

"No! Uh no. It's okay. I've been good. Great now, you know, now that I can finally..." Tristan took a deep breath. Just tell her, he thought. Tell her that you've missed her. Tell her how much you care. "Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I've..."

"You've..?"

"I...uh..." Rory laughed once more. "It's okay. I've... I've missed you too." Tristan was shocked. "You have? Huh. I would've thought... since you hated me..."

"No, I've never hated you," Rory barely whispered. Tristan took a deep breath. "I'm glad. That makes this a helluva lot easier... to say." Another deep breath. "Can I meet you somewhere? I want to show you something."

"Um... Sure. When?"  
"Uh... I don't know. When is a good time for you?"

"How about right now?" Rory suggested. "Come outside." With that, she hung up on him. Staring at his phone, Tristan tried to recuperate. He then jumped up and went to the mirror. After making sure that his hair was presentable, he went to the door. There she was, true to her word. He finally decided that he was ready to open the door. "Hey Mary." Rory grinned. "It's been this long and you are still calling me that?" Before he answered, Rory threw her arms around his neck. Tristan pulled her closer into the hug and closed his eyes. Although the hug only lasted for a few seconds, it seemed longer to the both of them. Pushing the few loose strands of hair behind her ear, she said, "So... what do you want to show me?"

"Oh yeah! Um...it's just a journal with only a couple of entries in it." Tristan rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. Letting her in, Tristan made a mental note to thank Madeline for her meddling.

AN: Yeah that wasn't my best work (in my opinion). I was kinda distracted while writing it in my journal. But I hope that you guys still enjoyed it. I'm starting Chapter Five already. It may be up in about two days or less. Thanks again and remember to review. xoxo shikiXichijo23


	5. Good Talk

AN: Okay okay here's Chapter Five and it's the longest one yet! (I think!) Enjoy

D/c: Still don't own Gilmore Girls

Chapter 5: Good Talk

~Tristan's P.O.V.~

We sat in silence for awhile, mainly because Rory was reading my journal. I couldn't help but feel sort of... awkward and exposed. Here she was, the subject of all my entries, reading my innermost thoughts. I knew she had reached the most recent one whenever she started grinning. Once she was finished, Rory looked up at me. "So...you were about to call me?" I started to chuckle in embarrassment. "Uh yeah. I guess that kinda explains the whole...you know, weirdness on the phone."

"Yeah... I guess it does," Rory said silently. She then began to grin and I knew it meant trouble. "What's gotten into you?" I asked.

"So... I guess you're my stalker now." I looked up at her with a sort of playful hatred in my eyes. "If you dare tell a soul... I will end you."

"Oh and here I thought you loved me!" She put on a fake sad face. "Tristan, do you not love me anymore?" I saw that there was an internal struggle to keep this act going. "Did you ever love me or was that just something for you to put down on paper?" I shook my head. "Keep at it, Gilmore, and I'll make you regret making fun of me." She started to grin and I took notice of how beautiful she truly was. She still had some of her innocent beauty, but it seemed to have blossomed and matured into something more. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, the sixteen year old who had stolen my heart, was now a young woman. I wondered that if in her mind if I had changed that much as well.

~Rory's P.O.V.~

I had finished reading Tristan's journal, and I was overcome with shock and amazement. How had the self-absorbed, arrogant King of Chilton turn into such a intelligent, somewhat poetic Tristan Du Gray that sat in front of me? He was different now. I didn't know if that was due to military school or just growing up. Either way, I was glad. Whenever Madeline had called me and told me that he was back and was different, I didn't believe her. However, I decided to give them both the benefit of a doubt. On my way here, I decided to call him and give him a head's up about my unscheduled visit. I didn't expect to stay long, nor did I expect to have him admit his feelings to me. Although he didn't actually tell me, it was still... romantic. I was happy. It felt nice to know that he cared. Reading the last entry had filled me with a weird sort of emotion. As I thought more on that emotion, I realized that it was familiar; like what I felt for Dean and Logan.

"Rory?" Tristan said, interrupting my trance. His eyes were on me, filled with worry. I felt myself blush. I guess I had been thinking for a while. "Oh...sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just...thinking. You know...about today, this situation, me... you. Just...thinking."

"Well, what were you thinking about me?" I looked up into his blue eyes.

~Tristan's P.O.V.~

"Well," I said, trying to play it cool. "What were you thinking about me?" Rory looked me in the eyes for the first definite time. I could tell that although she was staring me in the eye, Rory felt the same awkwardness that I felt earlier as she read me journal. She sighed and pushed random loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Um... just about how much you've changed. It just seems like you've changed... a lot. A lot a lot!" Rory let out a forced laugh. I followed suit. "Wow," I finally said after yet another awkward pause. "This isn't awkward at all." She laughed. "No, of course not." Our awkward laughter did not last too long. Rory bit her lip. "So... what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked this only to prolong this conversation. "What are we going to do about what?"

"You know," she said nervously, "about us. This...situation. Unless you just showed me the journal for no reason, I think we need to have a discussion." I scratched my head. I hadn't really thought about it. I just wanted her to know how I felt. Now we had a predicament. Nice going, I thought to myself. "It's up to you," I said truthfully. "You already know how I feel. I just don't know how you feel." I watched as Rory bit her lip once more. "Tristan," she began, "I really do like you..." I sensed a but. "...however," Yep. That still counts as a but. "I don't know. I mean, the last time I saw you, you were a huge jerk. Now, you seem different, but I don't know for sure if I can trust you." I sighed and put my head in my hands. I had changed. I just didn't know a way to prove it to her. "Rory," I said, my head still facing down. "I'm not gonna promise you that I've changed." I lifted my head slowly. "All I'm asking for is one chance. One chance for me to prove myself to you."

Rory pondered my proposal for a while. "One chance, Du Gray." She then grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Wait! Rory, wait!" I ran after her. "Aren't we going to make plans?"

She shrugged. "You make the plans."

"How am I suppose to know what you like?"

"Figure it out. Stalker." She left me with one final grin that was then imprinted in my brain. I fell onto the couch and covered my face with my hands. Today had been a long day.

~Rory's P.O.V.~

"Figure it out," I said and then decided to add, "Stalker." I grinned mischievously at him as I closed the door. I leaned my back onto the door and slid to the floor. I couldn't believe what had just happened. A part of me believed that Tristan was changed and was totally willing to date him. A stronger part knew that my heart had been broken enough by a guy like him. It was that side that had won me over, but I had decided to compromise. I just had to fight myself to keep from changing my mind. I couldn't hurt him like that. Not after all these years.

AN: Yeah... once again, not my best work. Please send me any form of criticism that'll help me with future chapters. I want to continue writing, however, I do not know where to take this. If you think I should redo something, please let me know. I can feel myself entering the beginning stage of writer's block. If you have an idea that you would like me to put in, please let me know! Thank you and please review. xoxo shikiXichijo23


	6. Sweet Dreams

**AN: Hey guys! Well for the past few days, I've been so bored! I love writing these chapters! So for this chapter, I'm not going into their date yet. I love writing and I love updating this story for the people who have subscribed to it. I know that I have always enjoyed receiving alerts for new chapters of my fave stories! Please send me ideas for their date.**

**D/c: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters; just this fan-fiction. (Which you all love, by the way!)**

Chapter Six: Sweet Dreams

"Rory?" Tristan called, running through the fog. His arms were stretched out, searching for his lover. "Rory, please! Help me find you! I need you!" Tristan began to pant. _I need you_, he whispered in his thoughts. He began to run faster, looking from left to right. His mind began to race frantically and he soon stopped paying attention to reality. His mind was soon filled with images of Rory; her grin, her face when she was mad at him, her crying after their first kiss. He thought back to that night, the memories playing clearly. He remembered their entire conversation. He remembered how the kiss felt. It felt so innocent, yet, sweet and experienced.

His reminiscing was brought to an end whenever he was tripped by something that happened to disappear when he searched for it. Tristan suddenly heard a familiar laugh. His eyes widened in recognition; it was Rory.

"Rory? Rory!" Tristan ran towards the source of her laughter. "Rory?!" He felt like he was going mad. He could hear her laughter getting louder and coming from every direction. "Rory?! Rory?! Rory! Rory!"

"What? Tristan, wake up!" someone's voice called from above in the sudden darkness. Tristan finally opened his eyes. Rory was looking down on him; apparently, he was lying down in a bed. And Rory was there with him, tears in her eyes.

"Tristan, what's wrong? Baby, why were you screaming? You scared me." Tristan gave a small grin. She was here...with him. How had this happened?

Tristan shook his head; it didn't matter. Rory was there. They were together and he wasn't going to screw this up.

"Rory," he began, grabbing hold of his lover's hand. Before he could continue, a soft knock came from the bedroom door. Tristan looked curiously while Rory gave him a reassuring grin and squeezed his hand. "It's okay, Melissa. You can come in." Who is Melissa, Tristan thought. Soon, however, his silent question was answered A little girl around the age of 7 looked up at Tristan with tears ready to fall.  
"Daddy? What's wrong? I heard you screaming all the way downstairs." She walked over to him and that's when he realized how much she looked like Rory. She had Rory's brown hair and blue eyes that she could've inherited from either parent. She reached for Tristan's unoccupied hand. "Please tell me you're alright." She looked at him with a new emotion present in he eyes. "No! Daddy don't cry! I'm sorry! Please Daddy, don't cry!" Melissa then began to break down and that was when Tristan realized the tears that had begun to fall involuntarily. Tristan picked up the crying girl and hugged her tightly. He rocked back and forth, trying to calm her down. Rory put her arm around the two of them. Her eyes were also filled with tears. "I love you, Tristan. You don't have to worry, I won't leave you. Not now. Not ever." Melissa looked up at her father. "I won't leave you either, Daddy. I love you too." Tristan just looked at his family. This is far too good to be true, he thought. This isn't real.

"You're right, Daddy. This isn't real. We're just a dream." Melissa grinned up at him. "But you can make us real. All you have to do is wake up."

"Wake up and tell me," Rory added, grinning as well. "Tell me how you feel. You never know what might happen."  
Tristan woke up suddenly, trying to recuperate from his nightmare that had turned into a dream. It killed a part of him to know that it wasn't real, none of it. He and Rory hadn't even gone on a date yet, much less gotten married. Tristan felt a deeper sadness due to the fact that Melissa, his beautiful, sweet, caring Melissa, did not exist. Tristan looked at his reflection and saw his eyes filled with tears. Fighting them back, he reached for his cell phone. He dialed the number and waited. No one answered. It's probably for the best, Tristan thought before leaving the message.

"Dammit Paris! You told me that no one had called!" Rory said angrily. Paris just rolled her eyes. "Why would you want to answer the phone this late anyway?" Ignoring her, Rory called her voice mail. She had one new message. As the message played, Rory's eyes widened.

"Hey Ror. It's me, Tristan. I just wanted to call you," at that point Tristan's voice cracked from what she believed were tears. "I just wanted you to know that I love you. So, so much. I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I'm having dreams about you, Rory. About.. us. About what we could have. I don't... you know what?" He cleared his throat. "Never mind. This was stupid. I'll leave you alone. Sorry." The message ended, and Rory was left speechless and teary-eyed.

**AN: So how did you guys like it? I just got bored and wrote it. Hope you still enjoyed it. I'm trying to think of something to write their date on, but it's hard. Suggestions? Ideas? Please contact me.**

**xoxo shikiXichijo23**


	7. Crushed

AN: Thank you guys for the support! Now, here's chapter numero siete! Oh, and thanks goes out to cowgirl8016 for the advice on their date! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it! Hopefully, I can write chapters this long more often!

D/C: I still do not own Gilmore Girls! (no matter how many times I wish at 11:11) :)

Chapter 7: Crushed

"Come on, Tristan! Where are you taking me?" Rory groaned as she stumbled around carelessly. Tristan had his hands over her eyes. He grinned. "Well, you're gonna have to wait. I couldn't think of anywhere else to take you. I asked Paris what you liked..."

"You asked Paris?! What the hell! You seriously do not know me at all."

"Well you're right. But I hope you still enjoy it." Tristan opened the door. Rory sniffed and frowned. What is that smell?"

"Well... what does it smell like?"

"It smells like... PUPPIES!!" Rory squealed as Tristan removed his hands. "Oh my gosh, Tristan!" She threw her arms around his neck. Tristan laughed quietly. "Pick whichever one you want. Just make sure its a small one. Paris told me that your apartment has a size limit." Rory nodded her head, her eyes filling with tears. "You're buying me a puppy?" Tristan grinned and nodded. "I'll help you raise it. You know, train it not to pee in your house. All that good stuff." He looked at the girl who was standing there silently. "Rory?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it; you're actually getting me a puppy!" She paused as she pondered the situation. "You know, this doesn't qualify as a date." He grinned widely. "Yeah I know." Grabbing her hand, Tristan led her deeper into the puppy wonderland.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Madeline said, holding the puppy up. She and Paris had been admiring Rory's gift for the past half hour. "You are so lucky. I bet it cost a lot!"

Rory shrugged. "Not really. Tristan wouldn't even let me pay 10% of it!" She paused. "He really wanted it to be a gift from him. I wonder..."

"Wow. It's high school all over again." said Paris. The other two girls looked at her curiously, as if waiting for her to continue. "Tristan's head over heels for you, Gilmore. You either didn't notice or you ignoring it. Just like at Chilton. Oh come on! Don't tell me you never noticed!"

"Well," Rory began, twiddling her fingers. "He was always a jerk. He was always flirting with some girl or making out with another. How was I suppose to know that he actually cared about me?"

"You are so dense!" Paris said, practically yelling. "You never noticed how he reacted whenever you spoke to him like he meant nothing to you? Or how he looked at that dance whenever he saw your boyfriend for the first time? Do you think he just fought Dean to cause a scene? Do you think he would have ever gone out with me if you hadn't suggested it? He loves you, Rory. I thought it was made clear whenever he left you that message! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you always acting so surprised whenever he does something for you?"

"Because... I don't know."

"You don't know? What don't you know?"

"I don't know how I feel or how I am suppose to feel about Tristan. I've been thinking about this since I talked to him the first time! I've been trying to figure this out for so long. I can't! So I just don't know!" Rory was breathing heavily, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Well you better figure it out soon," Paris said, her voice shaking from tears. "Because Tristan doesn't deserve to be treated like this. He loves you, Rory. And you're breaking his heart. You're going to kill him if you continue and don't tell him what you've told me." With that, Paris walked out as her tears began to fall. Madeline held Rory's puppy closely as she looked from one girl to the other. "What was that all about?" Rory shook her head, fighting the tears back. "Her boyfriend died a couple of months ago. Skiing accident. They were engaged."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"She doesn't talk about it a lot."

"Well she's right, you know. Tristan has waited for so long just to be with you. He thinks you feel the same way. So, if you ever figure it out, let him know." Madeline handed Rory her puppy. "Here. I've gotta go. Later." Rory was soon left alone, aside from Jackie, her new cocker spaniel. "I'm in big trouble, Jackie."

"Since when do you know how to ice skate?" Rory said, her mouth open in shock at the scene that lay in front of her. Tristan was just casually gliding over the ice, as if he were born skating. Tristan skated over to her. "What is it? Never seen a straight guy skate before?"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Not all guys that skate are gay!" Rory snapped playfully, suddenly thinking of Dean's hockey game. "Ever heard of ice hockey?"

"Yes, I have. I was talking more about figure skating." Tristan elbowed her gently. "Oh come on. Did I hit a sensitive topic?"

"No. I was just joking," Rory stuck her tongue out and skated away after she shoved him away. Recovering from the hit, Tristan skated furiously after her. Rory squealed as she saw that Tristan was closing in on her. Although she was skating as fast as she could, Tristan was faster. He soon closed the distance between them. Tristan grabbed her waist and they both came tumbling down. Luckily for Rory that they had fallen near the edge of the frozen pond so her head had the thick snow as a comfort.

They both were laughing while still out of breath. Tristan moved his hand in order to push her bangs out of her face. Looking into her eyes, Tristan could see how beautiful Rory truly was. He couldn't control his movements anymore. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, passionately. Although it was an amazing kiss, Rory pushed him away. As they both sat up, Tristan noticed Rory's eyes. He started to chuckle.

"What is it about my kisses that always make you cry?" Rory started to laugh while crying. "Like last time, I'm not crying because of the kiss."

"Are you sure?" Tristan joked. "Did I bite your lip? Because you know that kiss was an act of passion. Once I'm in a passionate mood, I can't be held responsible for my actions." Rory laughed a little harder as she wiped away her tears. "No, you didn't bite me. I need to talk to you."

"Okay, so talk," Tristan said, sounding worried. Rory couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Please, don't say anything. And when I leave, don't follow me." He nodded, allowing her to continue. "I don't know... if I feel... the same way that you... feel about me. I've been trying to understand. I've been analyzing it. I'm so sorry. I just don't know if I love you yet." She forced herself to look into his eyes. His face was emotionless, but his eyes said it all. Tristan's normally bright, blue eyes were dull and seemed to have turned gray. Rory could see the tears forming. Sniffling, Tristan looked down. "Rory..." but before he could continue, she was running away. Tristan had to bite down on his bottom lip hard to fight back his tears. Damn it, he thought. No matter what I do, no matter how long I'm gone... she will never love me. Getting up, Tristan kicked the snow while maintaining his balance.

When Rory was finally home, Paris was still awake. Her eyes were red and swollen, evidence that she had been crying. Paris looked up, finally noticing her roommate. "It's a sad movie." Rory nodded. Paris could see the tears in her eyes and motioned for her to sit beside her. Once sitting on the couch, Rory let out all of her tears. She laid her head on Paris's lap and the two girls who were once enemies, sat together as they cried the night away.

AN: Once again, a big thanks to cowgirl8016 for the idea on the ice skating as a date. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More is soon to come. Review please!

xoxo shikiXichijo23


	8. Signs

AN: Sorry for the long long wait. I've been so busy! Please don't kill me! Lol. Hope that this chapter was worth the wait. And Don't worry; I went ahead and wrote the next two chapters along with this one. ALL IN ONE DAY!! You should all be proud of me. :)

D/c: I only own this spasmodic plot. None of the characters.

Chapter 8: Signs

Rory awoke the next morning, tears from the previous night dried onto her face. She looked around the dim room. She was the only one there. Just to make sure, she cried out, "Paris? Are you there? Paris?!" Rory choked out the last word as she began to sob. She didn't like this feeling; the loneliness. She was so accustomed to having Paris there. She usually left after Rory. Now, Rory had to sit in the dark house alone.

"God I was so selfish!" Rory cried to no one in particular. She now knew how Paris must have felt. Rory had left her in this house alone, with only the memories of her dead lover, and never gave it a second thought. Paris had been in fatal pain and loneliness. It must have been a thousand times worse for Paris, she thought. Her lover had died whereas mine... She paused her thoughts. Was Tristan her lover? Had she finally discovered how she felt about him?

Suddenly, Rory jumped off the couch, ignoring her stiff limbs. She rummaged through her purse like a dog searching for a long lost bone, buried six feet under the surface. Finally, she had found her phone. Dialing a number that she had unintentionally memorized, Rory sat breathlessly, awaiting an answer to her call. After several rings, her call went to his voice mail.

"Hey, it's me. R-Rory." She paused to take a breath. She was going to say it.

Tristan had called in to his job, claiming food poisoning. The way he felt was a close second to the actual ailment. He groaned and rolled onto his back. It was a lot worse. How could he have been so stupid? He had rushed into this without even thinking. Now he was suffering the fatal wound that was heartache. Tristan laughed silently in exasperation. Rory truly was special. She had been the only girl to have that strong of a hold on his heart, through both Chilton and military school. She was the only one to turn the player into a whipped pansy. Tristan sat up and gripped his hair in his fists. Ugh, he groaned. How could one girl cause his life so much? Why had she come to Chilton? He groaned again. Part of him wish she had married Dean. He would have rather seen her and Dean with kids. That way he would have lost all hope in having a chance. Now, he had had that chance and wished it would be taken away. Rory had hurt him so much. He just wanted something or someone to make him forget the heartache or better yet, just take it away.

A knock came from his front door. Tristan jumped out of bed, looked at himself in the mirror, and opened the door.

"Paris? What are you doing here?" The girl smiled slightly at him. Tristan couldn't help but think beautiful she looked. She was nowhere near Rory's beauty, but she wasn't that bad looking. Tristan grin and held the door open for her, ignoring the part of him that was yelling, "This is bad idea!" They talked for awhile, mostly about military school and Paris's dead fiancé. Tristan had been shocked by this; he expected her to be yelling at him, telling him that he and Rory were stupid. After an hour of non-stop talking, Tristan realized that he and Paris had something in common: they were both victims of terrible heartache.

"Well," Paris said, standing up. "It's time for me to go. Rory's probably..." She was interrupted by Tristan pressing his lips against hers. Although they kissed for quite some time, something didn't feel right. Tristan didn't feel his heart beat rapidly. Paris felt like she had kissed a pillow. Neither felt any glowing emotion, no affection towards the other. It had been awkward, like two junior high teens. Pulling away from the other, they both frowned and said their good byes. As soon as she left, Tristan fell out on his couch. So much for that, he thought. He had believed that there had been signs. Paris's beauty, the connection they made, the timing of her visit; it all seemed to make sense. He felt stupid. He couldn't shake the feeling that this visit was a sign in itself, but for something else. Sighing, he picked up his cell and saw that he had one new voice message. He called his voice mail and listened. As soon as it had ended, Tristan replayed over and over again. The last time he played it, he put it on speaker phone in order to hear it out loud.

"Hey, it's me. R-Rory." Tristan chuckled at her nervousness. "I realized that I'm in love with you. I have been for awhile. It just didn't hit me until this morning. I was by myself. Alone. Well, I'm pretty sure that you guessed that I was alone because I said that I was by myself." He heard her nervous laugh "And I realized that I don't want to be alone. I don't like feeling like this. Like there's a part of me that's missing." She had began to cry. "I want... I want to feel whole. I need you, Tristan." That's when the message ended. Tristan grabbed his jacket, his cell, and his keys. He was going to pay a visit to his one and only love...in his pajamas.

AN: I'm so sorry it took so long. I kept changing my mind and school has been keeping me busy. Plus, I got a new job! Anyhoo, I'm going to try and update again real soon. Thank you for your patience and please please please review!

xoxo shikiXichijo23


	9. Plans Gone Wrong

**AN: Okay guys! Here is chapter 9 of My Heart Lies in Connecticut!**

**D/C: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 9: Plans Gone Wrong

"I kissed Tristan."

"You what?!" Rory yelled, angry, fat tears rolling our of her eyes furiously. Her face had gone slightly pink, and she didn't know if she was mad or just sad. She had just confessed her love to his voice mail and he makes out with her roommate.

"We didn't make out! He just kissed me pathetically and..."

"Wait wait wait," Rory interrupted. She had to get to the bottom of this. "Who kissed whom?"

"Does it matter? We kissed! It was awkward and it sucked! But it was still a kiss!"

"I need to know!" Rory snapped. "Don't you think you owe it to me?" Paris was overwhelmed with guilty. Looking down towards the ground, she answered. "He...he kissed me." She looked up into Rory's eyes. "I was leaving and saying good bye and he just..." Rory nodded her head. "So he kissed you?" Paris nodded. "You were leaving, with no intention of kissing him?" Paris nodded again. Rory sighed. "Then you're not at fault."

"But I didn't try to stop him!"

"It doesn't matter. I forgive you."

"You-- huh?"

"I said that I forgive you." Rory grinned at her roommate's confusion. Before Paris could protest again, a knock came from the door. Paris went to the door and opened it. Rory heard her sigh. "You sure did pick a crappy time to pay a visit." Rory looked curiously for the visitor and was suddenly filled with malice. Standing beside Paris was Tristan. Rory felt her eyes fill with angry tears. She snorted. "You two make a beautiful couple. Don't mind me, I was just leaving." Rory ran out the door (in her pajamas), ignoring Tristan's surprised look. She didn't know where to go or how far to travel. She was going to be Forrest Gump and run; just to be running.

"Paris, what the hell were you thinking?" Tristan yelled, throwing his jacket onto the floor. "Why would yo

* * *

u do that? Why would you tell Rory that?"

"I don't know? Why would you kiss me if you had every intention of getting back with her?"

"One: we were never really _together_; two: I wasn't thinking of going back to her! She had just broken my heart and you had interrupted my mourning session!"

"Wait, I'm confused. You're morning session or your _mourning_ session?"

"Does it matter?" Tristan snapped

"Yes...no. Whatever! All I know is you've got it bad," Paris shook her head in disbelief. "If you were smart, you would go after her now. Rory is a fast runner, given the circumstance."

* * *

"Rory!" Tristan cried breathlessly. He had been running after Rory for nearly 20 minutes. Now he had lost sight of her. Like always, Paris was right. Rory _was_ a fast runner. "Rory, where are you?" Tristan suddenly stopped. He thought back to his nightmare within his dream. He cried out one last time. "Rory!" He was answered with thunder, signaling the rain that had been promised for over a week. Perfect timing, he thought sarcastically. And he would be the idiot to have left his jacket inside.

After another 30 minutes of searching, Tristan began to cough brutally. Damn, he thought. He would have to stop searching for Rory or wind up with pneumonia. He called out for her, but the thunder and bitter wind threw his voice back to him. He then found a place to lay down while he tried to regain some of his strength. He would lay down, just for a little while. Not too long. Maybe even rest his eyes.... Tristan's head hit the ground with a thud and he was then out cold.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys, how did you like it? I wrote this as soon as I finished Chapter 8. I didn't want you guys wait again. Thank you for reading and please review. I need and live for feedback.**


	10. Welcome to Connecticut

AN: I TOTALLY FORGOT ALL ABOUT THIS STORY UNTIL SOMEONE ADDED THIS TO THEIR STORY ALERTS! Sorry but I haven't had time to write anything. But I've been given a break and I plan on taking advantage of it!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: Welcome to Connecticut

There's a sign. A green and white sign. Welcome to Connecticut.

What am I doing here? What's here for me? Why am I here?

Why did I come back?

Maybe if I turn around, I'll be able to take back my mistake before it's too late. But I can't. Something keeps telling me to keep driving. Drive until you get to Hartford; then, keep driving. Drive until you get to that small town with the weird name. Get there and you'll find your answer. The one answer to every question you've asked for the past six years.

Like an idiot, I keep driving.

I have no idea where I am going. Just following my intuition. I haven't been here in years... Even then, I wasn't here long enough to learn anything about the place. But somehow, I know how to get to the house; her house. I don't have any kind of in-depth plan of what to do whenever I finally see her. Guess I'll just keep following my intuition.

When I finally get to the house that I know is supposed to be hers, I stop. Both because I want to get a better view of her house, and what I saw when I did look closer. I saw her- happy; older; a mother. I watch as she chases a little girl around the yard (her daughter...our Melissa) as the girl chases a dog (the cocker spaniel I had bought her...our Jackie). I watch as all three continue to run around the yard, smiling and laughing. (Well, Rory and Melissa were; it's hard to say what Jackie was doing.) The more I watch the more I want to get out of my car and join them. Right as I finally talk myself into getting out, I see someone else take my place. I see another man walk into the yard. I watch as all three greet him: Jackie runs in circles, her tail wagging at an extremely fast pace, whining to be picked up; Melissa runs to him and jumps into his arms, screaming, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"; Rory grins widely at him as she walks to him and kisses him. I continue to watch as my life and dreams are taken away from me by this guy. The same guy who had stolen Rory from me in the first place. The guy I knew without a doubt that she actually loved. I start my car up and I begin to drive away from the Foresters' house, furious and broken hearted.

What was I doing here? What was I expecting to be here for me? Why was I here

Why did I come back here?

Somehow, I manage to make it back to that sign. That same green and white sign.

Welcome to Connecticut. Get your heart broken and leave.

I plan on it.

* * *

"Rory? Rory, come on. You need to go home. Tristan will be alright," Madeline said as she tried to life Rory out of her chair. Rory shook her head violently. Madeline looked at her sadly. "Rory, it's okay."

"No! No, it's not okay! Okay, if you haven't noticed, but Tristan is sick and he has a fever and he's unconscious and it's all my fault..." Rory's voice broke and she began to cry. Madeline looked at her sympathetically and patted her on her back. "Rory..."

"It's all my fault! This is my fault and I need to stay until-" She stopped as she watched Tristan move around and slowly open his eyes. "Tristan?"

Madeline shrieked. "I'm gonna go get the doctor." Once she left, Rory went to Tristan's side. "Tristan, are you okay?" Tristan opened his eyes and Rory noticed the cold look he was giving her. She reached for his hand but he jerked away. "Tristan?" He began to roll over on to his side, facing away from Rory, but she held him back by his shoulder. "Tristan, what's wrong? Say something to me." He looked over his shoulder with what Rory believed were tears in his eyes.

"I hate you," he said softly but firmly. "I shouldn't have come back." With that, he rolled over on to his side and closed his eyes. Rory, startled and broken, got up and left the room. Once she made it halfway down the hall, she bumped into Madeline. Without trying to answer Madeline's puzzled look, Rory ran out the hospital and to her car.

Once Madeline reached Tristan's hospital room, she gave him an upset yet confused look. "What did you do to her? What did you say?"

Tristan glared at Madeline over his shoulder and said, "This is all your fault. If you hadn't meddled in my life, none of this would've-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You called me!"

"Whatever." Tristan laid his head down and sighed. "She doesn't love me. She probably never will. So, it's probably best if she doesn't bother with me anymore. It's better this way."

* * *

Rory knocked on the door and sighed. She told herself she wouldn't come back, but she needed help. After waiting for a few minutes, she knocked again.

"What?" a man's voice rudely shouted.

"It's me! I kinda need someone to talk to," Rory said, unsure of her decision now. The door opened and Rory looked up at him. "Hey Jess."

"Thought you said you wouldn't come around anymore," Jess said while scratching his head. Rory shrugged. "I need advice." Jess sighed and moved out of the way, letting Rory in.

* * *

AN: I hope that this chapter makes up for my extremely long absence... I am uber sorry. I think this is a really good chapter! Feel free to send me reviews, complaining about the long wait! Love to all of my subscribers and reviewers!

xoxo shikiXichijo23


	11. DON'T GET TOO EXCITED, JUST A NOTE!

Hey you lot! Don't get too excited now, it's just an update on things and issues dealing with MHLiC. This was truly the first story I've ever written and I don't want it to be on hiatus anymore! I'm gonna try my absolute hardest to come up with a new chapter. The only issue is that there was never a story planned out for this. The first chapter was something I wrote while I was obsessing over the show and deeply in love with it. I was also in my freshman year of high school. What I believe that I'll do is go back and read over it. If you want, you can suggest things you'd think would aid the story. Granted, I'm not particularly sure that I will actually include those things. I'm just in a bit of rut right about now. I want this to be finished but I want it to be great. I don't want to just throw bits and bits into this story just to finish it. I'd rather it were good. So yeah! That's about it. Thank you lot for reading! Hopefully I can make you all proud!

Xoxo shikiXichijo


	12. Girls and Boys in School

**AN: ERMAHGAWWDDDD! I JUST SAT DOWN AND STARTED TYPING! This is probably a better path and chapter than what I probably would've come up with years ago. So sorry for the wait. But now, I like the way this seems to be going. SWEET!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I do not own any of these gorgeous characters or the series. Gilmore Girls belongs to whoever owns Gilmore Girls.**

"Tristan. Tristan. Tristan." A hand rested upon mine. I didn't want to look at them. I didn't want to do anything. He cleared his throat. "Tristan!"

"What?!" I finally snapped back. I watched as he began to grin. I couldn't help but laugh at my outburst. "Sorry man. Just lost in my thoughts…again."

"Dude, you can't seriously still be thinking about her!" The disbelief and incredulous in voice was almost as apparent as the lie I was about to tell. "No! I told you: I don't care anymore, alright?" I sighed, trying to convince myself of this lie. "I'm just tired, man. Just really, really tired." He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded. I got up and walked to my dresser, for no reason other than to get away from his gaze. I knew that he knew that I was lying, but he had become a close friend over these past few weeks that he also knew that I didn't need or want a lecture. Yeah, I was pathetic. Yeah, I needed to move on. I turned and looked at my friend and shrugged. "Any idea of where I should go from here?"

"Yeah: to the bathroom and take a shower because you smell like–" I threw the closest thing I could find at him as he laughed and dodged the projectile. I laughed too as I realized that I probably should get in the shower after a few days of not showering. "But seriously, man. We need to get out of here. I want to get out of here." He laughed. "Yeah, I know you do. And we will. As soon as you get out of the shower." He picked up the book I threw at him and raised an eyebrow. "'My Heart Lies in Connecticut'. What is that: a soap opera? A play?"

"Oh yeah sure! No, it's a, uh, story I was writing in my spare time." I felt as my heart began to ache inside my chest as my friend looked at my journal and opened to the first page. He cleared his throat and began to read "Before I left Hartford, I made a promise." I ran over to him and snatched the journal from him. He chuckled. "Well, that caught my interest. Any chance you'll let me read that?"

"Probably not."

"Aw, c'mon man! If you're serious about publishing that I could help you." He picked up his jacket and started to put it on. "You know I've got the experience."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I've read your book."

"Whoa! Why you gotta say it like that?! Did you think it sucked?" He pretended to get defensive. I laughed at him. "Dude, I told you that it was good. Great, even." I looked down at my journal and sighed. "Man, you have no idea how much trouble this thing caused me."

"Or the girl you wrote it about?" He said while eyeing me cautiously. I chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah; her too." He laughed. "Its funny how girls have a way of causing us pain… but still be an interesting motivation for things like writing books" he said as he pointed to my journal. I laughed again. "Oh yeah? And you would know anything about that?"

"Yeah! A girl motivated me to write mine." He headed to the door. I stood puzzled and went after him. "What girl?" I asked, confused. He just looked at me and grinned. "Just a girl." I shook my head at my friend's enigmatic tone. "Whatever, Mariano."

He shook my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Take care, Tristan. I'll see you later and we'll figure out where you should be headed next." Jess began to walk away but before I could turn and head back into my apartment, he looked at me and asked, "Do you think you'll ever go back to Connecticut?"

"Nah, too many bad memories there. I'd rather stay in Pennsylvania." I chuckled as Jess shrugged and left the building. I thought back to how we met randomly after I was released from the hospital. He was just visiting his uncle in Connecticut. We went out and got talking about life and I spewed everything. About Rory, coming back to Connecticut, and at that moment, looking for a way of escaping. He told me that he was going back home to Pennsylvania, and he knew a place where I could stay for a decent price. I shrugged and just packed my bags. No goodbyes. Just moving on. Moving forward. Left that life and those memories…and my heart.

**AN: I feel so much better writing this chapter. I love you guys just because I know that you're going to get this alert and probably be like, "Holy Hell! I forgot all about that story!" I really hope I still have readers though. I am truly sorry. But life hit me hard. I've graduated and now am having to deal with a roommate that I cannot stand, but can't afford this place by myself. Hope you enjoyed this! **

**xoxo shikiXichijo**


	13. To Be Loved

**FLASHBACK: When Rory went to go visit Jess**

Jess and Rory sat in silence for the better part of ten minutes before Jess finally spoke. "So whatever you need help with must be pretty bad… considering how we left things last time you were here." Rory just sat there and nodded in silence. Jess sighed and messed with his hair. "Rory, you know I can't help you out…"

"Jess, look, I know that we haven't talked in a while, but don't be like this!"

"…if you don't tell me what your problem is," Jess added finally, smirking at the reaction he got from his ex-girlfriend. Rory pouted and punched his arm. "Jerk."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You'll get over it; trust me." Jess stood up and went to his kitchen. "Coffee? It's nowhere near as good as Luke's, but it gets me through a lot of rough nights when I've got a deadline to meet."

"You're writing again?!"

"No, just editing. Editors have deadlines too. Not like you didn't know that," Jess added while starting the coffee machine. Rory stood up and walked over to the wall where a few pictures hung. She laughed silently as she looked at the photos of Jess and some of his coworkers and friends. They all looked so… happy. As her eyes moved along the photos she noticed a girl in a fair few of the photos. She turned to look at Jess who was still preoccupied with the coffee machine. A little too preoccupied. "Jess? Do you know how to work your coffee machine?" She walked over to the obviously confused man and laughed. "Do you ever use this?" Jess grunted. "No."

"Then how do you get coffee?"

"My fiancée makes it," as he said this he looked at Rory's face waiting for her reaction. There was a momentary pause and the world went silent for the shortest second in the history of short seconds, then there was a shriek from Rory. "OH MY GOD JESS, YOU'RE ENGAGED?! DOES LUKE KNOW? DOES YOUR MOM KNOW? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME? OH MY GOD, WHO IS SHE? HOW DID YOU TWO MEET? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!" Jess stared at the overly excited girl as she spoke faster than she usually did and jumped up and down while tugging on his sleeve. When she finally took a moment to breathe, he blinked and grinned. "I was actually making plans for a trip to Stars Hollow so that I could tell everyone at once. And I figured you'd be there, or I would just tell Lorelai and hope she would tell you." He shook his head. "We've only been engaged for a few weeks, but yeah, I was gonna tell you. Somehow." He sighed as he gave up on the coffee machine. "So, how about we go get coffee and I tell you all about her?"

"Oh my God, Jess! I still can't believe that you're engaged! I can't believe you're getting married! You never seemed like the type of guy to get married!"

"Thanks." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean! Not that a girl wouldn't love you enough to want to marry you, but that you would ever want to marry a girl. Even if you loved her." Rory responded defensively. Jess chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't think I would either. Yet, here I am: happily engaged and getting married." He grinned widely at the thought of getting married. "I wish she were here so that you could meet her. She's amazing! You'll love her. Hell, I think everyone will. She's just… amazing." Rory watched as the boy she thought she knew looked on in a daze as he continued to talk about his fiancée. "Her name is Ellie. She's great, she puts up with me, her taste in music is awesome, and she's almost as sarcastic as I am."

"Whoa, sounds like a match made in heaven," Rory commented, grinning at how happy Jess was. "Wait, so where is she?"

"She's out of town. One of her friends got knocked up – I mean, respectively became pregnant, and so Ellie's there for her baby shower." Jess shook his head. "I seriously have no idea why the two of them are friends… but I guess I just don't know Rachel all that well."

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't marrying Rachel!"

"I'd rather live in Stars Hollow for the rest of my life, working for Taylor," Jess responded dramatically. He and Rory laughed at the thought of Taylor's face if he even saw Jess back in town for a visit. As their laughter died down, Jess's face became serious. "So, when are you going to tell me what you need help with?"

"I screwed up. I screwed up real bad," she bit her lip as she thought about Tristan's face when he told her he hated her. Jess noticed her obvious pain and put his hand on hers. "Hey, whatever it is, I'll try to help you the best I can. I promise you that." Rory nodded as she fought back her tears. "I don't even know what I need help with: how to approach him, how to talk to him, how to just deal with all of this."

"So it's a guy?" Jess laughed loudly. "I'm sorry, but do you realize that you came to me for advice on how to deal with a guy?"

"Yeah, I know. But I feel like you'd know how to help me the most."

"Why?"  
"The two of you would probably get along…"  
"Am I supposed to be friends with this guy?"  
"I don't know. I just know that I broke his heart and I don't want him to hate me –

"Rory, people are going to hate you in life. But I doubt that this guy actually hates you. I think he was just trying to hurt you because you hurt him… How'd you do that anyway?"

"I just wasn't sure how I felt about him when he was sure that he loved me."

"And do you know now?" Jess eyed his ex-girlfriend carefully. She bit her lip again and Jess sighed. "Rory, I can't help you if you don't even know how you feel. And I can't force a guy to forgive you or whatever just because you don't want him to be mad at you. Give me a better reason."

"I don't know! I don't know how I feel about him."

"Bullshit."

"Jess!"

"You know it is!" Jess sighed as he looked at Rory sternly. "Look, Rory, you and I both know that you know how you feel about him. So let me ask a better question: what are you afraid of? What do you think is going to happen if you tell him how you really feel?" Rory paused and sat back to think about the questions that Jess was asking her. Jess sighed once again and looked down at the table. "Maybe you should back off for a bit until you know what you want. Because what it sounds like to me is that he knows what he wants and he knows how he feels. So the ball is in your court. You don't need to try and go after some guy just because you don't want him to be mad at you… unless the reason you don't want him to be mad is because you care about him or even love him?"

Rory shrugged and Jess sighed again. "I'm serious, Rory. Stay away from him until you know how you really feel, or until you feel like admitting how you feel to him. He deserves to know, but he doesn't need to feel like there's hope if there isn't." Rory nodded and sighed. "You're right, Jess. Thank you." The two friends got up and hugged each other and paid for their coffee. As they walked out of the coffee shop, Jess let out yet another sigh. "Alright, what's this guy's name?"

**PRESENT TIME! OR AT LEAST PRESENT TIME IN THIS STORY**

Jess hung his jacket up and went to sit down on the sofa. As he sat down, he closed his eyes. He felt so bad for Tristan, simply because he knew how it felt to be in love with a girl – hell, he knew how it felt to be in love with Rory – and she not feel the same way. When he met Tristan, he thought that he would just talk to him as a favor for Rory. After they talked for a while, he forgot all about his talk with Rory and just began to relate to this broken hearted guy. He let him move into Ellie's old place because he knew space was something that Tristan would desperately need in order to recover from the pain. All Jess could do was be his friend and hope that Rory would just stop being stubborn and admit that she was in love with Tristan. It was apparent as day that she did. He could tell when she talked about him. She could tell just because she came to Jess for advice. Jess chuckled silently to himself as he thought about the mess he had gotten thrown into. Before his thoughts could linger on how ridiculous his life had gotten, he felt his fiancée's arms wrap around him as she kissed his cheek. Jess sighed. "Thank you, Ellie."

"For what?" Ellie sounded confused but still held onto Jess.

"For just being in love with me." Jess said without any energy left. Ellie laughed in his ear, a laugh that reached Jess's heart and warmed him all over. "Always." In that moment, Jess could only hope that Rory and Tristan would work things out. Everyone deserved to feel the way Jess felt for Ellie, and how Ellie felt for Jess.

**AN: Yeah, second chapter update in a day! I just love how this is going now! I like it! Btdubbs: person I have in mind for Ellie is Hilarie Burton AKA Peyton Sawyer from One Tree Hill. At first, I was going to have her just be Peyton, but that just seemed to be too much trouble for me to try and go into right now. But yeah! Really hope you lot are enjoying these chapters. I'm just glad that I've been writing. The joy I feel typing up these chapters is completely indescribable. I've missed writing so much. But yeah! Feel free to review! Give me some feedback, a Ca people! **

**Xoxo shikiXichijo**

**Btw: I've made so many references just in my Author's Note above. Feel free to tell me what they were, my lovelies ;) (There's another one!)**


End file.
